


hospital blues

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sassy Castiel, almost all fluff, canonverse, just a little but of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is in the hospital after a solo hunt and the pain medicine manages to loosen his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hospital blues

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta Leuzkra

Castiel stared at the steady rise and fall of the heart monitor currently attached to his best friends wrist. Cas was sitting in the chair beside Dean's bed as he waited for him to wake up.

  
"Dean, what were you thinking?" He scolded softly. "You know better than to be this reckless. You can't go hunting on your own just because you and Sam had a fight." He listened to the soft beeping sound and slowly calmed down, staring at the hunter. 

"Do you still believe you don't deserve to be saved? Dean Winchester, the righteous man. My righteous man. You have always deserved to be saved, and you always will. I wish you would believe that Dean. I need you to take care of yourself, for me at least." He grabbed the hunters hand, not noticing the speed of the heart monitor increasing. "I love you Dean. Please don't make me lose the man I love. Please, don't make me lose you. I know you don't feel the same way, but please be more careful Dean." He pulled Dean's hand to his lips and pressed gentle kisses to the mans fingertips. Castiel finally noticed the increased speed of the monitor and he dropped Deans hand with a whimper. "I'm sorry Dean. I'm so sorry."

“Cassss...” Dean groaned and reached for him again. Castiel's hands fluttered above him nervously.

  
“I'm sorry Dean. I'm sorry I can't heal you. I'm sorry.

  
Dean tried to grab his hand. "'S'kay Cas." Castiel slipped his hand into Dean's and Dean gently massaged his knuckles. "I'm okay."

  
"Hush Dean. Don't stress yourself."

  
“I'm 'kay, Angel. Love your pretty eyes, you know.” Dean began to slip back into sleep.

  
“Sleep, Dean. I'll watch over you."

  
"Still creepy Cas. S'kay though, I like it." Dean smiled at him. Castiel laughed and leaned over to press a bold kiss to Dean's forehead.

  
"Good."  
Dean slipped into sleep with a small smile on his face.  
...

  
When Dean woke up Castiel was sitting beside him and he smiled widely at the sight.

  
“Hello Dean.” Cas smiled at him. “They upped your pain meds, so you might be a bit out of it."

  
“I had a real nice dream earlier Cas.” He was practically giggling. “ Dreamt you loved me. You said so.” Dean smiled happily at him.

"Good dream, Cas. Didn't get to tell you I loved you too though. That's sad." Dean's face falls. "I'm awake now, so you don't love me." He looked up at Cas and panicked, the heart rate moniter beeping crazily.  
The next thing Castiel knew, a nurse had Dean knocked out and another was forcing him out of the room.

  
"Sir, you need to leave!"  
Castiel shook his head and the woman scowled at him.

  
"I can't leave him."

  
The nurse sighed. "Fine. Wait out there then, but you can't go back in his room. He needs to stay calm." Castiel obeyed nervously, wondering what on earth had just happened.  
...

  
Dean woke up alone and painfully lucid. His pain meds needed to be taken but he wanted to wait. The physical pain is a distraction from the empty feeling in his chest. He told Castiel how he felt and now Castiel isn't here. A nurse came in to check on him and he spent most of the time staring at the empty chair.

  
"I'm sorry about your boyfriend."  
Dean shrugged, focusing on keeping his feelings under control. He didn't even try to correct her.

  
“We had to kick him out when you acted up.”  
Dean snapped his head up, wincing slightly.

  
"He didn't leave? Where is he?" He stared at her intensely.

  
"As far as I know, he's worrying in the waiting room. Your outburst really did a number on him. He wouldn't leave, though."  
Dean smiled softly.

"Get him. Please." He tacked on as an afterthought.  
She shook her head.

"Meds first, Dean."  
Dean pouted.

"No, Cas first. " Dean had to be lucid to see him. He didn't want to mess up again.

  
"I won't get him for you unless you take the meds." She reminded him of Missouri, he thought absently.  
Dean took the meds, deciding it was the fastest way to see Cas.

  
"Get him now, please." Dean said as soon as he swallowed.  
He relaxed as soon as Castiel walked in, trenchcoat billowing with his speed.

  
"Hello Dean." Cas blushed.

  
“Heya Cas. They drugged me again. Wouldn't let me see you unless I took my meds.” His eyes tracked Cas as he moved to the chair. “How long til we can leave?”

  
"Two days, Dean."  
Dean sighed and scooted over on the bed, flinching a little when he moved wrong.

  
"Lay down with me Cas. I'm sleepy. You look sleepy too."  
After a moment of hesitation, Castiel carefully slipped into the bed and Dean settled mostly on top of him. "Sleep well, angel."

  
"You too Dean." They slept pressed together, and fit like puzzle pieces.  
...  
Dean woke up in a less than comfortable position. Castiel's elbow was digging into his broken rib.

  
"Cas. Cas please wake up." Dean groaned.

  
"Wha?" Cas sat up a little, digging his elbow in harder. Dean whimpered.

  
"My ribs, Cas." Castiel jerked away and nearly fell off the bed.

  
"That... Probably wasn't a good idea." Cas murmmered. Dean sighed, rubbing his temples.

  
"Probably not. I'm sorry." Castiel moved Dean's fingeres and, keeping their hands laced together, kissed his forehead.

  
"Nah. It's fine." Dean blushed, not meeting Cas' eyes. He took a breath.

"I love you." Dean looked surprised at his own words.

  
"Dean. Look at me."  
Dean hesitated before following the request.

"I love you too." The heart monitor stuttered.  
Dean reaches for him with a smirk, bringing their faces close enough to feel each other's breath.

  
"I don't kiss on the first date, Dean." Both boys flushed, and Dean pouted.

"Okay.”  
Castiel looked happily at their linked hads and Dean pressed a kiss to Cas' knuckles.  
...Epilogue...

  
Dean was finally healthy enough to drag Cas out on a date. Nothing fancy, just diner food, but Dean made sure they had good burgers for Cas and pie for him. It would be perfect and Dean would get his kiss.  
...  
"Did you have fun?" Dean's eyes sparkled.

  
"Of course Dean. That burger was delicious." Dean laughed.

  
"I know Cas. You were quite appreciative... And loud." He blushed deeply. "The pie was good too. Do I get a kiss now?"

  
"I told you Dean. 'I don't kiss on the first date.'" Cas said, forming air quotes around his previously said words.  
Dean pouted, pulling Cas closer.

  
"But I told you no airquotes. Why do we only follow your rules?" He looked at Cas pleadingly, borrowing Sam's puppydog eyes.

"Because you love me."

  
"Oh of course, why didn't I think of that." Dean snarked, burrowing his face into Cas' neck.

  
"If you don't stop with the sass I won't break my rule."

  
Dean glanced up hopefully. "I'm sorry, beautiful." He murmured against Cas' ear.  
Cas pulled away to press a kiss to Dean's nose.

  
"If I give you my leftover pie can I get a kiss?" Dean asked smiling.  
Castiel laughs.

  
"Dean Winchester, bribery will get you... Everywhere. Take me home, feed me, and receive your prize."  
Dean laughed and they walked back to the car hand in hand.


End file.
